


A Sweeter Place

by elijahstiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Era, Castiel as God (Supernatural), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahstiels/pseuds/elijahstiels
Summary: Dean watched Castiel in absolute terror and despondency as the black goo made its appearance in the room. Even if he heard him confessing, he froze, he didn’t know what to say or how to act. The thought of the man he was in love with confessing his love had him stunned. Tears started forming at the level of his eyes when he was running out of time. He was about to lose the love of his life and he couldn’t do anything about it.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Sam & Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Sweeter Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I think we are all still pissed since the finale so I decided to make my own fix it fic. Don't be too harsh on me, I am not a native speaker and this is my first fanfic so I am still learning. I really hope you enjoy it. Feel free to tell me your opinion on the comments.

Dean watched Castiel in absolute terror and despondency as the black goo made its appearance in the room. Even if he heard him confessing, he froze, he didn’t know what to say or how to act. The thought of the man he was in love with confessing his love had him stunned. Tears started forming at the level of his eyes when he was running out of time. He was about to lose the love of his life and he couldn’t do anything about it.

The warded door eventually stopped resisting as Billie broke it and she busted into the room with her scythe in the right hand. It was no more time.

 _Cas, why didn’t you tell me before, you asshole..._ , he thought to himself unable to comprehend everything that was now happening.

Castiel approached him with tears streaming down his face and a tearfully smile as he saw his lover for the last time. He put his bloodied hand on his shoulder and Dean couldn’t give any possible reaction to this because the dread of losing him was insanely big and resulted into the inability to speak or act and he just watched in complete terror.  
  
“Goodbye, Dean.”, Castiel’s last words gave Dean a shiver down his spine as tears were pouring down his face.  
  
The Empty was about to take him any moment and pull Billie away with him. Cas attempted to push Dean on the side in order to rightfully accept his death, but Dean decided to rebel against his decision by stopping his hand from pushing him aside.

“Dean, what are you doing?”, he asked, looking at him in bewilderment.  
  
They didn’t have much time left, but Dean, with no hesitation cupped Castiel’s face and pulled him into a kiss. The Empty’s black liquids wrapped around both Cas and Dean and finally crashed against Billie pulling her with them. Dean’s phone fell on the ground the moment he was taken and after that his brother started calling him. The room and the bunker were now empty, no one nowhere to be seen.

Dean’s phone was vibrating, Sam on the other line expecting Dean to pick up as he begun being worried of his brother thinking he might’ve disappeared too so Chuck made them give up and let him continue his plan.

As Sam and Jack exit the silo, Sam picked up his phone and dialed his brother’s number which resulted in no answer. He hung up in frustration and called him again, but his phone went to voicemail.

 _This is Dean’s other-other cell, so. You must know what to do,_ the voicemail talked as Sam listened in concern, thoughtful, fearing the worst for his brother. He hung up and froze for a second as intrusive thoughts couldn’t leave him alone.  
  
“Sam? Was it just them?”, Jack asked, concern in his voice as Sam shrugged not being able to find an answer.  
  
“I don’t know."

* * *

Dean opened his eyes just to find himself in a completely dark place with no trace of Castiel. A shiver went down his spine as he felt himself surrounded by the nothingness following to notice a similar figure that gazed at him. A slightly smile showed up on his face as the person looked like Castiel thinking they escaped and could finally attempt to go home, but it wasn’t who he expected to be. It was The Empty who took the form of Castiel. It made him realize when the smile on its face creeped the hell out of him.  
  
“Hello, Dean.”, The Empty greeted him in his weird accent which spooked him in any possible way.

“How am I awake?”, Dean asked, furrowing his brows in a frown as The Empty rested its chin on its hand.

“Welp, “, The Empty popped the letter “p” while it crossed its arms “You’re human, so apparently humans can’t sleep here, unless I make them to...”  
  
Dean glanced around in terror while paying no attention to The Empty just to gaze back at it and noticing a evil smirk on its face.  
  
“Cool, now get Cas and I back on earth. It’s not our time to die.”, he spoke squinting his eyes as The Empty rolled its eyes.  
  
It sighed with a mocking look on its face, “Sorry Dean. Can’t do that.”  
  
“Why not?”, he replied, appearing like he was trying to outlive the fear making The Empty think that he wasn’t scared of it. “Where is Cas anyway?”

"He is sleeping.”  
  
Dean smiled sarcastically, “Alright, then tell him to wake up, it’s not time for a nap, you know.”  
  
The Empty laughed amused by Dean’s trial to wake his angel up, “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”  
  
He nodded as he made a popping sound of his mouth, “Yep! You laughed so...”  
  
The Empty huffed, “I was just laughing at your stupidity...”, its hand went out, pointed at Dean as it trailed off and its expression quickly became blank.  
  
Dean gasped for air as he felt his lungs deteriorating causing him the inability to breathe anymore. A powerful heartache hit his heart who felt like it was burning. It seemed like The Empty tried to put him to sleep.  
  


The Empty shrugged slowly clenching its fist, walking towards Dean as he fell down because he couldn’t stand up anymore. “You’re a human, you made the worst decision to not let Castiel go. Now, you’re stuck here...for eternity...No more turning back. No more Castiel. Nothing anymore. Sam and Jack will be forever alone because of you...”, it trailed off with a fake sorrow expression on its face. “What a shame...”  
  
Dean coughed, struggling to breathe and groaning as he got weaker and weaker, the inability to stay with his eyes open increasing and increasing.  
  
“I am sorry, Dean. Didn’t want it to happen like this.”, it crouched next to Dean who was absolutely powerless and patted his head like he was giving a damn about him. “Come on, close your eyes and relax...Your eternity here will be the best.”, it smugly smirked . “You couldn’t just let Castiel go, could you? Oof, I don’t understand you humans. Being ready to sacrifice anytime your loved ones are in danger. That’s kinda stupid if you hear me.”, it squinted its eyes as Dean couldn’t pay any attention to it anymore. Its hand went through Dean’s hair, patting it softly. “Time to sleep Dean. Come on, it’s so easy. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby now?”  
  
Dean grunted and felt himself doze off. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to give up on Castiel. He didn’t want to give up on his family, but the pain was inconceivable. His eyes were closing, Dean couldn’t help it and he ended up falling to the trap giving The Empty a sense of satisfaction.  
  


The Empty stood up, waiting for Dean to completely fall asleep so it could go back to sleep as well when a silhouette sneaked behind its back and hit it with all its power and made it pass out right there.  
  
Dean suddenly opened his eyes as he heard the crash, feeling powerful again and stood up fast. He looked at the silhouette and he noticed two familiar faces. Crowley and Castiel.  
  
He smiled as he recognized their faces while they were grinning at him.  
  
“Sorry we were late. The Empty was trying so hard to put us back to sleep.”, Crowley explained themselves in the best way possible as he was woken up.  
  
How did Crowley wake up was the question. Well, when Jack exploded in The Empty he managed to wake some of the angels and demons up. That’s what The Empty meant by _YOU MADE IT LOUD_.  
  
“Hello, Dean.”, Cas smiled, happy to see Dean’s face again.  
  
Dean wanted so bad to kiss him, but Crowley interrupted them and informed them that The Empty could wake up any time and it would try to put them back to sleep.  
  
“Yeah, you guys are cute, but we don’t have time right now for any of these things. We can’t let The Empty wake up and try to bring us back to sleep.”  
  
“How are you awake?”, Dean asked. Crowley and Castiel glanced at each other with a grimace. “Hello? Mind telling me how are you awake?”  
  
“We gotta get out of here first, dummy.”, Crowley blurts out and the response caused Castiel to laugh. His confession had unlocked thousand of new things in him, most of them being totally impossible to be explained. “Wow, never expected to see Cassie laughing at my jokes.”  
  
They noticed The Empty moving its hand as it was waking up and tried to figure out on how to leave, but Cas knew the exact answer. In a snap of fingers, they were at the bunker.  
  
Dean shook his head in confusion, “How the hell did you do that?”. He also found it extremely cool that his, hopefully, now boyfriend brought them back.  
  


Cas grinned, being proud of himself, “Well. Apparently, the last event had unlocked some new abilities in me. My true power. I am a Seraph. Seraphs are the first angels in the angels’ hierarchy which offers them a great sense of power.”  
  
Dean’s mouth opened in awe, “Wow.”  
  
He wanted to kiss him so bad right now, having him back was the best feeling in the world. For a moment, he forgot about God and his stupid plan on planning to destroy the whole world, but it came back in a minute. Castiel made him forget about everything in the world just to be with him. He made him happy and fulfilled and he couldn’t believe that triggered his true power.  
  
Castiel had meet probably billions of people in all his years and he still called Dean the most caring and kind person he had ever met. Dean felt bounded to Castiel as no one else.  
  
He flinched as he came back from his love trance when the memory that Chuck was still out there popped in his mind. “Um, can you beat God with this?”, he asked.  
  
Castiel looked up in thought, “Hmm. Not completely defeat him, but powerful enough to stand him as you can try something. I know a spell that can cause a transfer.”  
  
“What do you mean a transfer?”, Crowley asked, curious.  
  
“Well.”, he paused as he had a lopsided smile on his face, “Transferring the powers from Chuck to someone else.”  
  
“So...someone else becomes God?”, Dean asked and Castiel nodded in agreement. “And who would be perfect for that?”  
  
“Um...”  
  
“Jack?”, he implied and Castiel’s gaze turned into a focused inward look on discomfort. He didn’t want to put this responsibility on Jack. “What?”  
  
“Not Jack. I don’t want to put this responsibility on him.”

Dean sighed, “Then who?  
  
An idea beamed Castiel’s face and made Dean realize who was he talking about. “No, nope. Noppity nope.”  
  
“Dean, this is the only way.”  
  
He objected, “I don’t give a damn it’s the only way. I don’t you want you to become friggin’ God...”  
  
Dean was interrupted by Crowley’s suggestion, “Or we can convince Michael to do that? Isn’t he on your side or something now?”  
  
Castiel shook his head, “Yeah, about that...Michael is dead.”  
  
They both shouted at the same time in utter confusion of what they had just heard, “What?!”  
  
Castiel took a deep breath as he processed the new information he had got. “Chuck killed him. He told him he was a...disappointment and decided to kill him.”  
  
“Do you think he woke up in The Empty?”  
  
“Maybe. Also, Lucifer woke up and probably Michael as well, so The Empty will definitely will have some...bad luck on its head.”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows impressed, “You’re sassy, I like it.”, he smiled causing them both to blush at each other.  
  
Crowley rolled his eyes as he couldn’t stand the two gays right in front of them and he pushed Dean towards Cas. He was revolted on why did he do that, but Cas, with no shame, took him in a kiss that build up passion flames in Dean’s and Castiel’s hearts. The sweet taste of each other’s lips created butterflies in their stomachs as the world around them didn’t matter anymore.

* * *

“Wow, Cas is back. Cool. How?”, Chuck spoke in a sassy tone as the boys were ready to defeat him any time.  
  
“Doesn’t matter how. All that matters is that I am here to finally defeat you.”, he sarcastically smiled making Chuck let a mocking sound out of his mouth.  
  
“You won’t beat me. You pathetic angel. You really think you can beat me? I am your creator. I am the most powerful being here and you think you can defeat me?”, he laughed, “Please, Cas-“  
  
Castiel interrupted Chuck by suddenly raising his hand and using his powers and made him unable to breathe anymore as he felt a sudden ache in his heart gasping for air. “They always talk too much...”, Cas complained at Dean who laughed.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. They always talk too much.”  
  
Sam and Jack smiled at their friends grinning at each that they were together and something seemed changed in them. They seemed more...more brighter, more beaming and they could notice that.  
  
“Sam, now!”, Cas yelled and Sam opened a book with a spell Cas had told him about.  
  
That same exact spell was in Death’s book, but they couldn’t open it since Death is dead.

As Sam recited the spell, Cas approached God not giving him the permission to escape from his power. He touched his temples with his hands and suddenly all his powers were transferred to him in a snap.  
  
Castiel’s eyes glowed blue as he felt powerful and almighty.  
  
“So, did it work?”, Jack asked, all three of them approached Castiel who was standing with a smile.  
  
“Yes, it did.”, he raised his head to look at them. “I can feel and see everything now. I can hear people...praying to me. I am to my fullest potential.”, Castiel explained the way he felt. He snapped his fingers and all the people were back on earth.  
  
At the restaurants, people were back in their seats eating in joy and chatting. In the clubs, the rooms were filled again with people dancing and enjoying themselves. Streets were now again full of cars and people walking on the sidewalk. Kids and parents in the park. Everything was back to normal. Including Sam and Dean’s friends. They were all back.  
  
Sam and Dean smiled at each other in achievement and being totally proud of themselves. Dean was so happy Castiel made everything possible. He was so happy he had him, but a part of him was worried that he was going to leave him since he was God now.  
  
They planned to speak between them, but Chuck interrupted them as he whined and begged them to kill him, so they wouldn’t leave him alone and desperate.  
  
“No.”, Dean answered on rash tone, “And you know why? Because I am not a killer. I will show you mercy. You’re now like us, Chuck.”, he smirked as everyone glanced at him with the same expression on their faces.  
  
They stepped away from Chuck with a feeling of success as he was calling their names and begging them to not leave him like this. You did it with your hand, Chuck. The sweet sweet taste of victory tasted well in their mouths.

* * *

Crowley and Jack chatted and ended up actually liking each other. Jack had been told stories about Crowley and finally meeting him in person was the biggest honor he could ever have.  
  
Dean wasn’t ashamed to kiss Cas in front of each other. Everyone cheered and hugged them for finding their true selves.  
  
“Are you going to live now that you’re God?”, he asked, Castiel could sense the worry in his voice.  
  
Cas furrowed his brows, thinking what Dean had just asked was stupid, “No, of course not. I won’t leave. I won’t even intervene. I will help people if they are in immense danger, but I will let everyone have their own story.”  
  
“What about Christian people?”, Sam’s curiosity snapped. He was more of a Christian himself, but he was the nice kind one.  
  
“Well...I don’t know what to say about the disrespectful ones. The Bible was made up full of lies and stories that were never true and thing is, it wasn’t even created by God...It was manmade.”

“Woah.”, Sam wondered. He always thought something was wrong with the bible and he finally found the answers.  
  
“So, you’re not going to leave me, right?”, Dean beamed while Cas answered with an approval grin.  
  
“I won’t, Dean.”  
  
Dean punched the air in triumph. He was so happy he didn’t leave and he was so happy they finally won after so much time. Nothing felt better than finally having his angel and being alive along with his loved ones. Hell, he was also happy that Crowley was back. He wished most of his people were here today, but they would never be forgotten.

Years passed and they were as happy as never before. Castiel gave Dean for his birthday a ring that had grace inside him which offered Dean some small supernatural powers and the ability to not get old. Like that, they could live for eternity. Even if got old and died, he could still be with Cas since he was God, but being on earth and helping people was better than being in Heaven.  
  
Eileen and Sam had met again and were joyful of being able to finally be together. They were relieved they could finally create their own story.  
  
Dean, Sam, Eileen and Jack were hunting together as Cas joined them whenever they needed help and whenever they needed him. Castiel helped people that were desperate for help, he actually acted like an existent God rather than an inexistent one. Christianity had abolished since most of the bible was completely untrue and a new religion was created where people spread love and kindness not hate. Castiel was proud of everything he had achieved and this feeling would stay like this for eternity.  
  
Being God was actually really benefiting for Castiel since he could be in more places at the same time. For starter, he could be at a date with Dean and then he could be in a place curing a human of their illness. He could alter time and do whatever he wanted.  
  
They were fulfilled, achieved and happy and they were supposed to stay like this forever. And this is how it shall be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. Thank you for reading my so not masterpiece. If you want follow me on twitter @elijahstiels so we can cry together about deancas. I appreciate you for reading this. Goodbye ! :)


End file.
